


Monsters are real

by mapi_littleowl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (because of the Dean/Rhonda bit), Anal Sex, F/M, Free adaptation of canon material, John Winchester is a shit parent, M/M, Non-Consensual, Panty Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapi_littleowl/pseuds/mapi_littleowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters are real, Dad says, and Dean doesn't have a reason to believe it's not true. He learns it fast. The world is a bad place filled with bad things, so what are a bunch of monsters thrown into the mix? Ghosts, and ghouls, and werewolves, and shifters, and God knows what: they are scary, and dangerous, and evil.</p>
<p>(This fic contains non consensual sex between John and Dean, so please be warned!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters are real

**Author's Note:**

> Blah blah blah for the [COW-T4](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/72357.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com), prompt Incest.
> 
> More seriously, this is not a nice story. Not at all. It's very dark and ugly and Dean suffers a lot so please read the tags and be careful, okay? For those who'll read it, I hope you don't hate it too much. :)

Monsters are real, Dad says, and Dean doesn't have a reason to believe it's not true. He learns it fast. The world is a bad place filled with bad things, so what are a bunch of monsters thrown into the mix? Ghosts, and ghouls, and werewolves, and shifters, and God knows what: they are scary, and dangerous, and evil.

It's easy to believe in evil when you're a homeless thirteen year old boy whose mom's gone in a fire that destroyed everything you had and your dad's hand is on your mouth to keep you quiet because he doesn't want you to wake up your little brother who's sleeping in the other room as he slams into you erratically, whispering filthy nonsense in your ear with his alcohol stained breath.

Dean still screams to the top of his lungs because it helps. It helps with the pain, with the feeling of betrayal, with the warm pit in his stomach that makes him want to arch, to bite, scratch and hide forever in the darkest corner of the world, because he's sure none of the monsters out there can be as frightening as what he is going through right now.

(Next morning Dean won't get up from bed and in one moment of clarity he can barely hear Sam approach dad and tell him he heard noises from his closet, that he's scared a monster might come out of it, and Dad huffs, pulls a forty five from his pocket and gives it to a baffled Sam, who hasn't expected it and doesn't know what to do of it. Dean, on the other hand, has a pretty good idea what he would do with the gun.)

_ _ _

Most of the time all Dean does is watch over Sam. Mostly, he doesn't mind. Sometimes he has to give up food because they didn't make enough money for the week, or he is forced to sit around motel room all day because Sam's feeling sick, but this is way better than having to be alone with Dad.

He loves dad. He does. Dad is saving people, hunting things that were going to destroy families just the same way their family has been destroyed, of course he's gonna be different than other dads. And he loves Dean. He tells him when he comes back and find them good and healthy, a hand ruffling Sam's hair and the other pressed behind Dean's back, he whispers it in Dean's ear when he drags him from his bed into the other room and then later, when he holds him and helps him clean the mess he's made while Dean tells himself there's no reason for him to cry.

"That's my boy. I'm so proud of you."

Dean wants to run and throw up, but stays, because he's made Dad proud and because he's neither weak nor a selfish little shit.

_ _ _

Dad leaves them alone in Flagstaff that time, to hunt a pretty nasty shifter or something. It'll take some time, he says, maybe weeks, and Dean nods and tells him to be safe, feeling a disgusting wave of relief at the thought Dad would stay away for long, but his legs still hurt, and he still has the lingering taste of come in his mouth even if he brushed his teeth three times already, so he's not entirely sure he should really be blamed.

The place is nice. This is going to be fine, he thinks, before he comes back at the motel with his grocery supplies for the week and he cannot find Sammy anywhere.

He screams, and cries and asks every soul if they have seen his little brother. Nobody has. For almost two weeks he forgets to sleep and eat, aimlessly running around and calling for Sammy, trying to ignore that voice in his head that keeps telling him it's all useless, that Sam's gone, this time for good. He's little brother is dead, and it's his fault, and when Dean doesn't think he has any more tears to shed his eyes are filled again.

When Dad comes back he find Dean laying on the floor, eyes wide open and tear stained cheeks. He hears Dad's step hurrying beside him and then Dad's arms lift him up, his voice high and filled with worry when he asks: "Where is Sam?"

Dean tells him the truth and Dad doesn't take it well. And between the shouting and the beating and the kicking and the broken lips Dean finds himself thinking that if this, of everything, is finally going to kill him, at least he's going to be with Sammy forever.

(Sam comes back two weeks later because he's out of food. Dad screams, Sam apologizes, then Dad keeps giving him dirty looks for days and Sam bitches about it and Dean hugs his brother and tells him it's going to be fine, that he's going to be forgiven eventually – and if all Dean has to do to bring peace back into the family is deepthroating Dad, well, too bad.

In the end it was all his fault anyway.)

_ _ _

Things get better when Sam starts hunting, too.

No more lies, no more secrets, no more sitting around doing nothing and waiting Dad to come home. Now, Dad trains them, teaches them how to hunt and how to hold weapons and tells them stories from when he was in the Marines, he scolds them when they mess up, buy them beers when they kill a monster and doesn't get in Dean's bed as much now.

They are a family again, or at least something close to it. Dean takes victories where he can.

Sometimes he and Sam crash at Bobby's for some time. Sometimes they hunt with him and sometime Dean helps out in the garage because he loves cars and he needs to learn to take care of them because Dad has promised Dean he's going to leave him the Impala sooner or later.

Dean is bent over an engine, his shirt climbing up his back and exposing bruised skin. It's easy to recognize the sign of a strong hand wrapped around his hip, and when Bobby asks about it Dean pulls the shirt down and tells him he was hit pretty bad by a Poltergeist he and Dad helped cast out.

Bobby clearly doesn't buy it, but says nothing. That night, when Dad comes back to pick them up he hears the two men fighting, and Dean tries to convince himself it's not about him.

_ _ _

Dean likes sex. He likes girls. He likes kissing them, and touching them and thrusting into them languidly at first and then faster and faster as passion builds inside them. He wants them to like it. He wants them to fucking love it. He wants to see arousal in their eyes, he wants to see their bodies arch and tremble until they cannot take it anymore, he wants to see them undone and smiling and satisfied.

He wants them to feel good, because that is what sex is about. Feeling good.

He is nineteen and Rhonda Hurley is the greatest girl he has ever met. She undresses him and kisses him and pulls him on the bed before she climbs on him, skin against skin, warm lips over his most sensitive spots. She rides him hard and fast, her knees pressed against his sides, and she comes two or three times before he does, too, with a loud scream.

She kisses him and tells him he's so good at it and he's happy. He's high on endorphins, and that's probably why he doesn't say anything when Rhonda presses a pair of panties in his hand and tells him to wear them. They are pink and satiny and he slips into them with a little struggle and it doesn't feel bad.

Actually, he kind of likes it. The pressure against his skin, the fact he's watched, the knowledge of wearing a girl's underwear, he likes it. He likes the way she rubs against him, whispering in his ear he looks good like this, that those are her favorites and he can totally pull them off even better than her. He comes like this, staining the silky fabric with his come and it feels great.

When he comes back to the motel Dad is already asleep and Sam is doing some research for school, so Dean hurries in his bed and under the covers. He dreams of Rhonda and her panties and it's a nice change from his mom burning on the ceiling and his Dad pulling his hair and telling him he has his mother's mouth.

_ _ _

Sam and Dad fight all the time, and Dean is used to it. Mostly. They are both hotheads and Sam is disrespectful and Dad is stubborn, so Dean usually just sits in the corner with a beer in his hand and waits for it to be over. One of them is going to leave, the door slamming behind his back, and Dean is going to have to deal with whoever remains. He always wish it would be Sam, but luck is rarely on his side.

So, Sam and Dad fight, it's nothing unusual, but he can tell this time is different. Sam is going to Stanford. He had told them, in the past year, he had signed applications, but Dad had ignored him and Dean had clung to the irrational hope that he was just trying Dad's patience, that he would change his mind eventually.

He hadn't. He had been accepted and he's leaving, whether Dad likes it or not, and Dean wants to scream because Sam can't leave now, can't leave him; things were good, better than ever, they were a family and they were supposed to stick together, always have.

Sam is walking away and Dean stops him by the door, takes his arm and begs him to stay, because that's the only thing he can do. What will happen to them when he's gone? What will happen to Dean?

Sam scoffs, pulls him aside and, before he close the door behind his back forever, he says: "This is my life, and I'm gonna live it. You should do the same."

Dean doesn't say a word and just looks with a blank expression as Dad throws a empty bottle on the floor and walks away from the kitchen to the back room. His life used to be taking care of Sammy and making sure his little brother's childhood would be a little less shitty than his – what was he supposed to do, now?

_ _ _

Dad doesn't even pretend to tell him he loves him, or that he's proud of him anymore. He gives him hell for his mistakes on the field and fucks him relentlessly on the mattress when they are not on a hunt, pushing him down with a hand between his shoulder blades.

He's angry and he doesn't do anything to hide it. He's angry because the job sucks most of the time, because they can't find a lead on the thing that killed mom, but mostly because Sam is gone and isn't coming back. Dean knows. He knows that sometimes Dad would go to Stamford to check on Sam, to make sure he is okay, and when he comes back he's always drunk and pissed and Dean braces himself because he's in for a hard night.

(Sometimes he really hates Sam and wishes that he would be here, in his place, his knees over Dad's shoulder as he slams into him and barely looks at his face, but then he pushes that out of his head because it's mean and petty and cruel and Sam doesn't deserve this.

No one deserves this.)

Dean hunts alone sometimes. He's got the Impala when Dad had got himself a truck that's not fancy but serves its purpose, and he does the job because it's the only thing he knows how to do, and doing it on his own means he gets to choose whether to spend the night alone.

He and Dad stay in touch frequently even when they are apart and if Dean feels nauseous and caged every time he hears his voice it's his problem and he just has to get over himself.

_ _ _

Dean waits three weeks before he starts to worry.

Dad is not back from his hunt, he isn't picking his phone and none of his contacts has heard about him in a while, either. Dean feels like a child again, lonely and abandoned, but this time he doesn't have a little brother to look after and he doesn't know what to do.

Except he does. He needs to find Dad. And he needs Sam's help to do it.

They are a good team still, he finds out, and he's devastated about Sam's girl, but his baby brother is coming with him and maybe, just maybe, this time things will work out alright.

He's never lucky, but he likes to dream monster will let him go, eventually.


End file.
